Where The Trail Of Discovery Goes
by Pokemon Master Ash
Summary: SUMMARY for Where The Trail Of Discovery Goes....: It's about Misty's secret past which Ash or Brock doesn't know anything about but soon Ash discovers more about Misty from before he met her than she wants him to know because of some current events going
1. Chapter 1

Authors comment; Okay, this takes place sometime in Pokemon Johto after Misty catch's Poliwag It hasn't evolved yet and yes this is my first pokemon fanfic I ever wrote so yes I would apperciate feedback. An thank's to my buddy Suicune3k I finally got my fic edited decently. Yeah I wrote this because I got inspiration from so many great fics Iv read online so enjoy,Its the only one of its kind that I know that doesn't exist yet. So on to Part 1 of Where The Trail of Discovery goes...by me Misty & of course edited by her great bud Sui!)

Where The Trail of Discovery goes...

Part 1 A New Encounter

It was a nice, beautiful day.

The sun was out; the Pidgeys were singing as Ash, Misty, and Brock traveled to the next city. But there was one thing wrong: they were lost thanks to Ash.

â€œWe always get lost when Mr.PokÃ©mon Master is giving directions!â€ said Misty, now frustrated, which caused Ash to turn around and yell, â€œNO WE DONâ€™T!â€

â€œYES WE DO!â€ Misty shouted at the top of her lungs.

â€œNO WE DONâ€™T!â€

â€œYES WE DO!â€

And this continued until Brock yelled, â€œStop it! You two are giving me a headache.â€

Later as they continued, something ran past them in a hurry. They heard it but they couldnâ€™t see it.

â€œWhat was that?â€ asked Brock.

â€œYay, a PokÃ©mon!â€ says Ash as he pulls out his PokÃ©dex and pointed it to the large Fire dog PokÃ©mon standing in front of them. It said, â€œArcanine the Legendary Fire Dog PokÃ©mon that evolves from the puppy PokÃ©mon Growlithe.â€

Ash then looked at the picture of Arcanine in his PokÃ©dex and then again at the one standing in front of them, and noticed that the original has black stripes with reddish-orange fur and not dark purple fur with a black mane and black spots like the one looking at them, so he decided to capture it.

He called Pikachu, his mouse-PokÃ©mon companion that rides everywhere on his shoulder, but was nowhere to be seen. Ash turned to Misty and Brock and asked, â€œDo you guys know where Pikachu is?â€

After a moment of thinking, Brock said that he could still be sleeping. Ash decided to check his backpack, and opens it to see a golden yellow ball of fur. He shook Pikachu awake, and sees Pikachuâ€™s pointed black tipped, long golden-yellow ears perk up.

â€œHey, Pikachu I need you to battle Arcanine so I can catch him,â€ said Ash.

Pikachu then answers Ash by opening his cute little brown eyes and rubs the sleep away, then leapt out and stood in front of his master, ready to battle Arcanine.

â€œPikachu, Thundershock!â€ said Ash.

With that, Pikachu sent lighting bolts that raced towards Arcanine, but to their surprise, Arcanine leapt high into the air and vanished, causing Pikachu to miss. Then Ash looked around for the Arcanine, wondering where he had gone.

Later, Misty made plans with Ash to capture the Arcanine, while Brock looked for a location to set up camp. But while he does, he finds a fourteen-year-old girl with blonde hair lying unconscious next to a giant cave in the middle of the forest, and calls Ash and Misty for assistance.

They came and helped Brock lay the girl against a nearby tree. When she stirs, they ask her if she's all right. As she opens her emerald eyes she said with a sigh, â€œIâ€™m fine..well, sort of.â€

Then she held out her hand as she said, â€œHi, Iâ€™m Silvia.â€

As Ash accepts it he said, â€œIâ€™m Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Iâ€™m training to be a PokÃ©mon Master.â€

After Ash finished, Misty began her introduction with, â€œIâ€™m Misty and Iâ€™m training to be the best Water trainer.â€

Next, Brock comes in and said, â€œIâ€™m Brock, and Iâ€™m training to be the best PokÃ©mon Breeder.â€

And so as they continued to talk, Pikachu interrupts, and they look down to see Pikachu impatiently tapping his foot with his arms across his chest, looking up at Ash.

â€œUm..uh, sorry buddy,â€ said Ash with his hand behind his head, then picked up Pikachu and introduced him.

â€œAhhhh... What a cute Pikachu!â€ said Silvia as she petted Pikachu, who was purring with joy. Silvia then invited Ash and company over her house for lunch, and so they went.

As they ate, Brock asked Silvia about what happened to her in the forest, but she said nothing. And as Ash ate, he noticed a large scratch on Silviaâ€™s arm.

â€œHey Silvia, how did you get that scratch on your arm?â€ asked Ash as he gestured to her arm.

â€œWell, a PokÃ©mon did it,â€ answered Silvia.

Misty now asked in total surprise, â€œA PokÃ©mon?â€

Then Brock asked, â€œWhy did it attack you?â€

â€œIt was a purple Arcanine with spots,â€ she answered.

Next they mentioned that they saw the same Arcanine, and then decided the Arcanine attacked Silvia because she was next to an Arcanine packsâ€™ cave. So later Silvia decided to tell of a PokÃ©mon she seen that nobody hasn't since they saw the same Arcanine. Silvia started by saying that it looked like an Entei, except he had a mane made of burning flames and that it only comes out at dark, and that it canâ€™t be weakened or captured by any PokÃ©balls that exist to capture PokÃ©mon, so she's making her own.

Ash, Misty and Brock then volunteered to help her weaken it or catch it. And as they waited eagerly, Silvia added the finishing touches to her PokÃ©ball; but little did they know another conversation was going on.

â€œWhat a stupid human! She thinks she can catch me! Ha, ha, ha!â€

The other continued, â€œBoss, that's not all.â€

â€œWhat!â€ the larger one asked with fiery red eyes. â€œYouâ€™re guarding my domain, right?â€

A Growlithe replied, â€œYes, sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Of course! But that's not it; sheâ€™s making her own PokÃ©ball!â€

And in the same forest...

â€œMeowth! Whad don't capture dat Pikachu?â€ asked Meowth through the walkie-talkie, not believing his ears.

The boss then told Meowth to look for a rare PokÃ©mon that's a Fire/Steel type which is as black as the night and as red as the magma that flows from a volcano. Moments later, Jessie and James came with some firewood and Meowth tells them the boss called, and they too are shocked by the sudden change in the boss' plans.

Then when it got dark, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Silvia rushed out the door, ready to battle the Entei look-alike.

Ash, excited, said, â€œOh yeah! Iâ€™m going to see a rare PokÃ©mon!â€

â€œAsh! quiet down!â€ said Misty, and continued, â€œSo Silvia, you said the PokÃ©mon goes to the river behind those bushes?â€ and pointed a finger to the bushes in front of them.

â€œThat's right,â€ replied Silvia.

â€œWELL, LETâ€™S GO!â€ added Ash.

â€œNo, we canâ€™t, or the Growlithe will attack.â€

â€œWell then, weâ€™ll just need to come up with a well thought-out plan,â€ said Brock.

â€œDonâ€™t worry, Iâ€™ll take care of him!â€ said Ash, so sure of himself, Misty just rolled her eyes in response.

Ash headed for the bushes, just to come face to face with a red-eyed, snarling Growlithe.

â€œAsh!â€ yells the gang in panic, worry clearly written in their voices.

â€œHey, Growlithe come and get me!â€ said Ash in a playful mood.

â€œOoh, he's beginning to bug me!â€ said the Growlithe through clenched teeth as he bore his teeth at Ash, and bolted after him.

â€œHey, Growlithe youâ€™re too slow! Pick it up!â€ said Ash as he runs off with the Growlithe close behind, and goes deeper into the dark forest, disappearing out of sight.

â€œWell, I guess that's our cue to go!â€ said Silvia.

â€œAll right!â€ said Misty and Brock in agreement.

â€œWhat! That stupid mutt..â€ said the PokÃ©mon in front of them as he stepped out of the surrounding shadows, revealing his mane of flames along with his two large curved fangs hanging from the sides of his mouth.

â€œYou want to capture that?â€ stuttered Misty in fear.

â€œThat's right!â€ said Silvia with a smile.

â€œLook at those eyes full of hatred,â€ says Brock uneasily while a drop of sweat runs down his face.

â€œDonâ€™t forget those razor-sharp claws!â€ Misty added.

â€œWell, itâ€™s time!â€ said Silvia as she held a PokÃ©ball, ready to battle. She looked at the PokÃ©mon and threw the PokÃ©ball at it, adding, â€œGO MARRIL! WATER GUN IT!â€

Marril released a powerful stream of water towards the large Fire-Lion PokÃ©mon, but he countered with Flamethower, causing the water to turn to steam when it hit.

â€œHA! YOU THOUGHT THAT LITTLE BLUE RAT CAN HURT ME!â€ said the large Fire-Lion PokÃ©mon with a victory grin.

â€œLet me try! GO STARMIE!â€ said Misty as she released Starmie. â€œSTARMIE, WATER GUN NOW!â€

But before Starmie can act, the large Fire-Lion PokÃ©mon countered with Fire Spin, causing water to drip off the wall of blazing hot flames that surrounded the Fire-type. Then it charged for Starmie at top speed and when he got close to Starmie, he bit its jewel with his large front massive powerful fangs and under the pressure it shatters in a million pieces.

â€œOh no, Starmie!â€ cried Misty as she ran to her PokÃ©mon and wrapped her arms around it, then recalled it back to its PokÃ©ball.

Next, Brock stood in front of Misty and Silvia and said, â€œItâ€™s my turn to give it a shot!â€

Then he threw his PokÃ©ball and yelled, â€œONIX, BIND IT NOW!â€

Onix bound the Fire-type, but the Fire-type jumped out of Onix's rock-hard grip and leapt right on top of his head. Brock, now feeling the victory, turned to Onix with a smile and said, â€œOnix, you know what to do!â€

And with that, Onix lifts his rock hard tail high into the air and gave it a powerful swing toward the top of his head. But before his tail struck, the Fire-type leapt off, causing Onix to knock himself out into a total K-O.

â€œOnix!â€ said Brock. Worried about the safety of his rock-PokÃ©mon, he called him back.

Now Misty said, â€œWell I guess its all up... Do you have any other PokÃ©mon besides your Marril, Silvia?â€

â€œYes I do. I have Vaporeon and Golduck,â€ she said as she released her new Water PokÃ©mon.

Then Misty released Poliwag and Goldeen and said with Silvia, â€œWATER GUN!â€

A big powerful stream of water from both teams which team up an make a massive tidal wave heading for the Fire-type, but the Fire-type just bolted off, leaving all the PokÃ©mon scratched and lying on the ground in a total K-O.

They returned their PokÃ©mon in defeat. Brock added, â€œSomething's wrong, Ash should of been back by now.â€

â€œYouâ€™re right, weâ€™ve got to look for him!â€ said Misty with great determination.

(WoW! I hope you enjoyed it so far and sorry I left that cliff hanger thing but hey I love cliff hangers! Anyways they just leave you wanting more and im sorry it was really long but Hey, its the opening to AAMRN with action along with adventure. Well later until Part 2 The Search For Ash!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay, If I didn't say it in Part 1 pokemon is not mine and it belongs to Forkids entertainment but Silvia is mine and that purple Arcanine so if anyone wants to use them ask me,Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think of it or any ideas you have for it, Well that's all and on to Part 2.)

Where The Trail of Discovery goes...

Part 2 The Search For Ash

Later as they searched, Pikachu picked up a scent and dashed off, and lead Brock and Misty to Ash?s hat.

And as they continued...

?Here's his vest? said Misty as she held Ash's tattered and torn vest to Brock.

Brock examined it and said?I guess that Growlithe meant business..?

Apparently he forgot that Misty was there, because this caused her to drop to the ground and cry.

?I?ll never be able to tell him the truth? said Misty with sadness.

Brock bent down and sat by her to reassure her, and said?Misty don?t worry, Ash can survive anything! Remember when he survived along with us, when the ST. Anne sunk, and when that giant chandelier fell on him in the Ghost Tower when he went to catch a ghost Pokémon.. Oh, and don?t forget when the Gyarados attacked us with Dragon Rage?

?You?re right, Brock? said Misty with hope as she wiped away her tears and stood up.

Then, Pikachu sensed something else and took off at full speed, leading them to Ash, who was unconscious, not breathing and with a weak pulse.

?Go find help? said Misty to Brock in alarm, as she sat with Pikachu, by Ash's side.

She stroked his wild dark black hair as Brock ran out of sight for help. As she continued to stroke his hair she said?Ash, hang on.?

But as she waited, Jessie and James appeared with Meowth, like always saying their motto, and Meowth ends it with ?Dats right?

?You better stay away from Pikachu! Or else? threatened Misty

?I?m afraid we?re not after Pikachu this time? said Jessie.

?You?re not?

?Nope, were after the...hey, what?s wrong with the twerp? asked James in surprise.

?He?s out cold? added Jessie.

?And dat makes our job easier? said Meowth with a grin.

?What? asked Misty in surprise.

?Go, Lick and Arbok? said Jessie as she released her two Pokéballs. A purple cobra appeared from the first, and a pink and white Pokémon with a tongue twice the size of its body came from the other.

?Lick, paralyze the girl and Pikachu? commanded Jessie to Lickitung.

?Pikachu, Thunderjolt? commanded Misty to Pikachu.

But just when Pikachu?s about to shock them, James cuts in and commands his two-headed, purple floating Pokémon to use Smokescreen; it does, surrounding Misty and Pikachu in smoke, causing them to cough and aren't able to see a thing.

Then when the smoke cleared, Ash is gone, along with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu.

(Well, I hope you all are interested in reading more and please dont forget to give me your thoughts on it. Well, Adios till Part 3 Meeting The Enemy so this is Misty Kasumi Ketchum signing off till then.)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hi again its me Misty Kasumi Ketchum with Part 3 and pokemon does not belong to me except Silvia and that Arcanine in Part 1 and so remember to tell me what you think well enough talk on to Part 3!)

Where The Trail of Discovery goes...

Part 3 Meeting The Enemy

?Jess, why do we need the twerp? asked James with a little confusion.

?Since he won?t join the team, the boss will make him join? said Jessie.

?How?

?He has his ways! Believe me, I?ve seen it when I was top cat? added Meowth with a shiver.

?But he?s almost dead? said James.

?No, the medics are healing him right now? said Jessie as she gestured to a door close by.

Later, Ash opened his eyes to discover that he was strapped to a stretcher.

?Ow.. What happened? Where am I? asked Ash as he came to.

?Meowth! It?s about time ya woke up? said Meowth

?Let?s get him to the boss? said Jessie.

?Righty-oh? said James as he pushed the stretcher while Ash struggled to free himself.

?Hey! Let me out of this stupid thing? Ash complained.

?Well, we?re here, twerp? said Jessie, and then opened a large door to reveal a pitch black room, with a dark figure sitting at a desk.

?Who is it? asked the figure with an irritated tone.

?It?s us, sir? answered Jessie in fear.

?Well, here?s the twerp that ruins all of your plans? said James as he pushed Ash to the dark figure. Then the figure got up from his chair and looked at Ash with only the light of the moon shining through the window.

?You fools are telling me this is the one who won?t join, either? He?s a kid? he added, not believing his eyes.

?That?s right? said a nervous Jessie.

?Well, I?ll fix that? said the figure calmly as he studied Ash with an evil grin plastered on his face while petting his Persian.

Then Ash looked up at the figure and said with anger in his voice?What do you mean? I?ll never! Now give me back Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon?

?I knew you wouldn?t, so I prepared a little something? said the man that came into the light.

?What do you mean?

?Have any idea what happened while you were being healed?

?No..?

?You will soon find out? said the man with a evil grin, before he told Jessie and James to take Ash to the basement and tie him up so he wouldn?t escape, while he sent Butch and Cassidy to put the other part of the plan into action.

Then Jessie, James and Meowth took Ash to the basement, and just when they?re going to tie him up, they loosened the straps together.

?Okay, James, you grab the twerp on my count? said Jessie.

?Right, Jess? agreed James.

?One..? counted Jessie.

?Two..? James continued.

?Three? Meowth ended.

?Hey, where?s the twerp? Jessie then asked.

?Over dar, pee brains? said Meowth as he pointed to Ash running. They then go see Giovanni again and tell him that Ash has run off.

I?ll just find Pikachu and my Pokéballs and get out of here! Ash thought as he ran through the building.

He then hid as he heard footsteps coming, as the same man from before turns the corner while looking at a device in his hand. Then he stops, closes the door and grips Ash?s arm.

?Hey, let go of my arm! Where are you taking me? asked Ash as the man led him to the same office from before.

?To my office, so Persian and I can keep an eye on you? he added.

?What?

?Since those blundering fools can?t keep an eye on you? added the man as he looked at Ash.

When they reached the office, he opened the door and went to his desk as he still gripped Ash?s arm. He then opens a drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Ash freed himself from the man?s grasp before he can cuff him and headed for the door, only to be stop by the Persian, while the man crept up behind him and knocked him out cold, and locks the cuffs.

Meanwhile, back in the forest..

Brock returned to see Misty crying, and alone where he had last left her with Ash and Pikachu.

?Misty! Misty, where?s Ash? asked Brock with great concern.

?Brock, they took Ash? said Misty uneasily.

?Who?

?Team Rocket? continued Misty as she looked back at Brock.

?Come on, let?s go see Officer Jenny? said Brock as he and Misty left the forest.

?Ouch.. My head..? said Ash groggily as he came to.

?It?s about time you?ve awakened? said the man.

?Okay, how did you know where I was in this big place? asked Ash.

?I guess I can tell you, since you?ll be a part of Team Rocket soon? said the man.

?Never? Ash protested.

?I still have a few tricks.. Like when I found you with this device? he said as he pulled out a small device from his pocket.

?What does that stupid thing have to do with me? asked Ash, a little annoyed.

?You know we healed you, right? he questioned as he grinned. Ash nodded his head in response.

?This is a tracker ring remote? said the man as he held it up.

?But I don?t see a tracker ring or something around my arm or leg? Ash said with confusion.

?I know, but if there was, you would have taken it off while you were hiding, so I had the medics put it in your arm? answered the man. Ash then looked down at the floor sadly, with no hope of escape.

?So you?re not leaving this place unless you?re a part of my team, Team Rocket? says the man with confidence.

Tears started to roll down Ash?s face silently as he still looked at the floor.

?Well, I?ve got things to do? said the man as he started for the door, and paused to command Persian to keep an eye on Ash until he got back. Persian gave a purr as he agreed to his master?s command. When the door closed, Ash sat alone in the moon?s light, wondering if he?ll be able to ever see his friends again.

(Please tell me what you think but dont be to hard on me because its my first pokemon fic ever and the longest fic I ever wrote or any story I ever wrote. I got one of Tenchi too if anyone cares but I got to rewrite it I wrote it a year ago so you'll have to wait till I send it to The Tenchi Fanfiction Artchive. Well, this is Misty Kasumi Ketchum saying so long till Part 4 A New Friend!)


End file.
